The present invention relates to the construction of images of high speed events by imaging systems which can send video output directly to electronic data processors. Present imaging systems of this kind typically have a 3 HZ frame rate and the speed of the phenomena which these systems can record is limited since events occurring faster than the frame rate are aliased, or distorted. It is, of course, possible to build specialized equipment to image high speed events, but this equipment is expensive, costing hundreds of thousands of dollars. Further, the specialized equipment is not compatible with standard, off-the-shelf image processing equipment.